mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Right to rule
Right to rule is the amount of respect points you have. This is used when you are founding your own kingdom, and it only appears in Warband. The higher your right to rule is, the more likely lords will be to see you as the real king and even join you. If you have a low right to rule, other kingdoms will take you as a renegade, and other lords may not join your faction when you attempt to persuade them. Having low right to rule also means that the lords in different factions will not respect you as much when you talk to them. This can take the form of the lords stating that 'You are a lord with no master' and vice versa after you talk to them. Remember that you, the player, are just a foreigner in Calradia, and getting right to rule is very difficult. Getting right to rule takes time. It is advised that before you start a nation of your own, you prepare yourself enough so that the lords respect/know you. Note that Right to Rule has no impact on whether or not other factions declare war on you in Warband. It is a common mistaken belief that it does. However the internal script that decides to declare war does not check this variable. Right to rule can reach a maximum of 99. Chart The following is a list of actions that change your right to rule rating: Spreading the Word You can send out every companion once to spread the word about you wanting to become a king. The bonus from each companion sent out is +3, quite an increase seeing as it comes for free. You can even do this if you only have you and a companion in your party and nothing else. If you are the vassal of a monarch, they will talk about your dangerous ambitions to your face, but will do the job nonetheless. Simply ask them about what they think about you as a monarch, etc., they will begin to tell you about the old ways and so on. This will then lead to the option where you can send them off in your name. Any companion will do the job, but each has one other companion that will object if they are in your party. This means the objector will not be able to go. It should be noted that the objection is against the companion you have chosen, not that you are sending someone out. The following are companions who could be sent out and corresponding companions who object: If you are captured while a companion is promoting your right to rule, you will not gain right to rule when he or she returns. To prevent a companion from objecting and no longer being able to be sent out to raise your right to rule, you should not recruit the party member who objects until the one they object to has already been sent out, or you can alternatively dismiss the objector when you are about to send your companion on a mission to raise right to rule (and then rehire the dismissed companion if you want). It is possible to have every companion recruited and send all but one on a mission to raise your right to rule, without having to dismiss anyone, if you follow the above list in reverse order. Start with Baheshtur (or whomever you prefer) and dismiss Alayen (the objector) beforehand. Once a companion has already performed their mission to raise your right to rule it no longer matters if they object to whomever you send out. There is a small time delay before the objection occurs, so if you recruit a companion who would object to another companion who has already been sent, you can immediately send the objecting companion before he or she has time to object. Note that you must wait some time after sending out a companion to promote your right to rule before you can send another one. As of version 1.143, the time stated in-game that you must wait between sending companions off is incorrect - if you try to send out a companion too soon he/she will tell you to wait a couple of weeks, but you only really need to wait a couple of days. The times listed in the companion mission report are also incorrect. It starts at 21 days, but goes down by more than one day per actual day. At a listed 17 days left, you can send out another companion. This is the only way for some people to gain right to rule before becoming a king, since marriage bonus is bugged for some people. The total bonus if you send out every companion is +48. Recognized as Monarch After creating your own kingdom, you can talk to your minister to dispatch an emissary to another kingdom expressing good wish. Under certain conditions, they will return with a letter, recognizing you as monarch. The bonus is +10. Otherwise, the letter will say the king merely refer to you as your name, omitting any title, which will not give you any right to rule. The conditions are as below: During peace time: You share a common enemy, have a positive faction relation, and own none of their lands (this means none of the lands they started with at the beginning of the game OR any lands you might have taken directly from them even if they didn't start with them). During war time: 1. If they are at war with at least 2 others. 2. After 30 days of holding them off and keeping them from capturing any of your castles or cities. You can also make peace after these conditions, but make sure you get them to recognize you before you make peace. A third condition exists to where if you deal them massive war damage they will recognize you or make peace, but dealing war damage for the player is currently bugged. Glitch Sometimes you can gain infinite right to rule through a glitch by going to the leader of a faction you are at war with and asking to make peace. If he agrees and says something about a truce, you will gain right to rule, but at the next dialogue option you can choose the second option then repeat first step. You can do this as many times as you like. Sometimes the leader might refuse your peace later, so you'd want to keep doing this repeatedly in one encounter. This glitch is only available with lords who want peace, it won't work with others. For some people the marriage bonus doesn't work. Category:Game mechanics Category:Warband